


In Your Dreams

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [81]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bed Rest, Big Brother Clarus Amicitia, Blushing, Consensual Touching, Cor Leonis Needs A Break, Cor Leonis Needs a Hug, Dream Sex, Embarrassment, Fluff, Good Ardyn Izunia, Headaches & Migraines, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mentioned Prompto Argentum, Mentioned Somnus Lucis Caelum, Multi, Panic, Paperwork, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Poor Prompto Argentum, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing Clothes, Stress, Supportive Clarus Amicitia, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Cor wakes up one morning to Ardyn having a sex dream as his husband ruts into his leg. When Cor brings up the dream to his husband, it completely flies over Ardyn's head.Already feeling overwhelmed and stressed over Prompto and the ongoing war, Cor gets himself into a tizzy over the dream and he can't help worry as to why Ardyn wouldn't tell him anything about it.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy XD

Cor opened his tired eyes when he heard a series of small noises coming from the side of him. _Ardyn?_ The Marshal thought to himself as he lazily turned around to face his husband. It wasn’t even 5 o’clock yet, so why the hell was his husband rustling the covers and making noises at this hour? It had fucking woke him up! When Cor looked at his husband’s face, Ardyn was still fast asleep, yet his mouth was open a gap and he was softly moaning and gasping into the pillow. Cor raised an eyebrow at the sight and then felt something hard rutting against his leg as Ardyn lightly pushed his hips forwards… _oh!_ Cor bit his lip to prevent himself from sniggering when he realised exactly what was going on. Cor pushed a hand through Ardyn’s violet hair as his husband continued to let out soft moans and pants.

Cor smiled, kissed Ardyn on the forehead and whispered softly. “I hope you’re having fun, Ass Hat.” 

Cor got out of bed and left a sleeping Ardyn to his little dream; thinking that it was better that he didn’t disturb him. The Marshal went on his daily run, got home, had a cold shower, made breakfast for himself, Ardyn and Prompto and waited quietly downstairs for his family to emerge from their beds. It was a Saturday, so he didn’t expect his grumpy 16-year-old boy to come downstairs before his husband did. That really was a surprise. Although, Prom didn’t stay with him for long. His son took a single slice of toast with him - instead of eating the cereal Cor had laid out for him - and went out for his own morning run. Before dashing out of the door, Prom told Cor that he wouldn’t be back until later in the evening because he and Noct had to work on their school project together. Cor said goodbye and just like that he was on his own for another half an hour, waiting for Ardyn to come downstairs. When the Marshal finally heard footsteps making their way towards the kitchen he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Morning, Ass Hat.” 

Ardyn yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Morning, My Marshal.” 

“Did you have a good sleep last night?” Cor smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting patiently to hear what his husband had to say for himself. 

“Yes, thank you.” Ardyn replied, going over to the coffee machine. “I was disappointed when I woke up and you weren’t there though.” 

Cor tried his best not to laugh and say: _Oh yeah?_ Because Cor knew exactly why Ardyn had missed him this morning... “The early bird catches the worm and all that shit.” 

“Indeed. But I am pretty certain that that vulgar word is not a part of the saying.” Ardyn smiled, handing Cor a mug full of coffee.

“Perhaps not.” Cor said with a nod to thank him for the drink. After taking a sip he went straight back to teasing him. “You seem pretty tired this morning.”

“My surname may now be Leonis, but by blood, I am a Lucis Caelum and we are the laziest family to ever roam this rock. To be honest, I am surprised that Somnus even managed to reproduce a successful line. All he ever does is sleep.” 

Cor frowned and thought that Ardyn was being stupid now. “I wasn’t referring to that.” 

Ardyn gave him a blank expression back. “Oh? And what were you referring to?” 

That took Cor a little by surprise. Because whenever Ardyn had had a sex dream in the past, he would tell him straight away. It didn’t matter who was in the room with them or really what it entailed, Ardyn couldn’t help himself. So why didn’t he want to share this particular dream with him? It was strange and Cor really didn’t know how to feel about it. However, instead of badgering Ardyn for any details, Cor let it drop and the pair went into the living room to relax for the remainder of the morning. The entire time, Cor kept his focus on Ardyn to see if he was acting abnormal in any way, just so he could try and find a reason as to why Ardyn didn’t want to tell him. The Marshal could not think of one. It left him wondering… what the hell had Ardyn been dreaming about?

* * *

When it got to the afternoon, Cor had to go into work and help Clarus sort through dozens of lose pieces of paperwork; that Somnus had so helpfully dropped when he and Regis got into their latest bicker match over- Cor didn’t even know what they had been fighting about this time and he didn’t want to know either. All Cor knew was that he was going to kill Somnus when he saw him next. And because he was his brother-in-law he could get away with it. Sometimes, Cor liked claiming he was royalty, only if it was to ever put the mighty Founder King back in his box every now and then.

“What did you and Ardyn fight about this time?” 

Cor looked up and shot Clarus an evil glare. “I haven’t fought with my husband.” 

Clarus gave him a knowing look as he continued to put the paperwork in order by date. “Well, you look like you want to punch someone.”

“I want to punch Somnus for this.” 

“Same here.” Clarus chuckled. “In all seriousness Cor, you look pissed about something and the only people you have seen today is myself, Prompto and Ardyn. You wouldn’t dare hurt Prom and I have hardly said two words to you; by process of elimination it must be Ardyn. What’s happened? You can tell me, you know that.” 

Cor sighed and rubbed his temple. Clarus wasn’t going to let this drop was he? “I know I can. It’s nothing. It’s stupid really.” 

“It doesn’t appear stupid to me. You seem troubled by it.” Clarus said, and Cor swore he heard worry begin to coat his brother’s words. 

“It’s personal alright. I am not sure Ardyn will want me to say anything.” Cor said, hoping that would shake Clarus off. 

But it had the complete opposite effect. His older brother’s face became more stern and he pushed all his work to the side and grabbed whatever Cor had in his hands. Cor didn’t even get a chance to protest as Clarus moved from his seat to sit directly next to him. When the Shield spoke, he sounded so concerned. 

“Now I really think you better tell me.” 

“Gods sake, Clarus, it is nothing bad.” 

“If it is nothing bad then you can tell me.” 

“Fine!” 

Cor yelled, unable to keep his growing frustration at bay. He loved Clarus but he hated it when he cornered him like this. The Marshal knew he was only doing it purely out of love and Cor was very grateful for that. Although, Clarus did not have to do this 24/7. Cor was old enough to look after himself! He was 41 years of age for crying out loud! 

“Ardyn had a sex dream last night and he won’t tell me about it.” 

A brief silence fell between them until Cor heard Clarus snort.

“Oi! This isn’t funny!” Cor growled, punching Clarus in the arm.

Clarus continued to laugh and returned the playful smack. “Yeah it is. It sounds like to me, you are annoyed because you didn’t get some this morning.” 

“No! No it’s not about that. Look, you know what Ardyn is like. He tells me everything and half the stuff I could probably do without knowing. But he won’t even acknowledge that this has happened or speak to me about it. I am just concerned that’s all…” Cor trailed off picking at his nails as something began to swell up in his chest. It felt like panic, like a bubble of pure anxiety had settled into his chest and he couldn’t think as to why this would be. 

“Hey don’t worry.” Clarus smiled, placing a hand on Cor’s shoulder to comfort him. “Maybe he is just embarrassed by it that’s all.”

Cor raised and eyebrow. “Ardyn? Embarrassed? Good joke.” 

“You never know.”

“That’s the thing I do. He has no shame. So I don’t understand why he would keep it from me unless…”

Cor stopped himself from speaking and he finally realised what this horrible feeling in his chest was. It was jealousy. Cause the only reason why Ardyn wouldn’t tell him was because the person in his dream-

“You don’t think he was dreaming about you, do you?” Clarus asked, finishing off his thoughts.

Cor nodded slowly, refusing to look Clarus in the eye. 

To the Marshal it was the only thing that made sense. Cor didn’t care what Ardyn dreamt about so he didn’t understand why that thought would upset him. It was just a dream after all and it meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. Then more thoughts started to circulate around his head and make his stomach churn. At the moment they both knew something wasn’t right with Prompto, so they were worried about that, and they were busy at work, so having sex or being intimate in anyway hadn’t really happened. Because of all that going on in their lives… maybe Ardyn had been dreaming about having sex and because Cor hadn’t been making any advancements or asking if he wanted to do anything; maybe Ardyn had been dreaming about other people. Or maybe this was all in the Marshal’s head and because he was tired and stressed he was getting paranoid. Yeah… that had got to be it. Right?

“To be honest, I think you are overthinking it.” Clarus said, giving his little brother a weak smile. “You know Ardyn only has eyes for you.” 

“I am not worried about that.” Cor huffed, deciding he was done with this conversation, as he picked up the pieces of paper and began to sort through them again. 

“Of course. I think you should discuss things with Ardyn. So he can tell you that you are being stupid.” 

“You try talking to Ardyn about something when he clearly doesn’t want to than.” 

“Can’t be any harder than talking to you. You are both as stubborn as each other.” Clarus laughed and that earned him a cold glare which he ignored. “Just don’t let it get to you too much.” 

“I won’t.”

* * *

That was a lie. 

Cor did let it get to him and he gave himself a fucking mirgraine because of it. He really needed a fucking break from work and everything just needed to stop for a moment or two. Thankful, he and Ardyn had a weekend away planned out in a few months time, so he had that to look forward to. But Prom was still cause for concern and now this… Cor’s head just couldn’t take it. Thankfully, Clarus got Cor into his car and drove him home before he started throwing up due to the pain and much to Cor’s delight Ardyn sat with him in the darkness of their bedroom until Prompto got back from Noctis’s. Cor didn’t even notice that his husband had left his side as he had fallen asleep not long after his head hit the pillow. When he woke up the following morning, Cor thought all his troubles would have left him. But they hadn’t. It was all thanks to the text that Clarus had sent him. 

_Morning Cor._

_Hope you’re feeling better and maybe you should talk to Ardyn today? Just a thought. I’ll see you tomorrow._

Cor closed his eyes and let out a groan of frustration. He had completely forgotten about that until now. He looked at the time and saw that it was around 2;30 in the afternoon. He quickly got out of bed and made his way downstairs to find Ardyn sitting alone. Again that made Cor’s chest hurt. Prompto was more than likely cooped up in his room again doing gods only knows what. Right now, Cor knew he couldn’t sort that out. Prompto wasn’t letting him but he could sort out whatever was going on with Ardyn. 

He didn’t even say hello, Cor just came out with it. “Ardyn, why won’t you tell me about your sex dream?” 

Ardyn spat out the pepsi max he had in his mouth all down himself and coughed out. “My sex dream my darling?”

“Yeah the one you had the other night.” Cor said, determined to not let this go. “I am just worried cause you normally tell me off your own back and you haven’t.” 

“Oh My Marshal.” Ardyn let go a small smile as he reached out for Cor to take his hand. “Is that why you had a migraine yesterday?” 

“No.” Cor muttered, as he sat down by his husband. 

“Of course not. Right, I might as well just tell you.” Ardyn cleared his throat, rubbing Cor’s thigh gently. And the Adagium couldn’t help but blush as he spoke. “Well… I just had a dream about you… wearing my coat and hat while you fucked me, that’s all.”

Cor let go the breath he had been holding and felt so much relief. However his relief was followed by confusion. “Huh? You didn’t want to tell me that? That is very innocent compared to a lot of stuff we have done.”

“I am aware of that. We have never actually done that before, and I was nervous about asking you really.” Ardyn admitted.

That was true. If Cor wore Ardyn’s hat that meant his husband was topping. Cor couldn’t help but find Ardyn’s request adorable and it was actually an exciting thought to have. 

Now, Cor felt like a complete arse. He couldn’t not say what was going on in his mind. “If I am honest, Ass Hat. I thought you didn’t want to tell me because you dreamt about someone else…” 

“Sweetheart I would never dream of anybody else.” Ardyn said, lifting Cor’s chin up so he could look into his eyes. 

“Dreams are made up in the subconscious part of our mind. I wouldn’t care if you had. I just wanted to know.” 

“Darling, stop thinking that way. You have been very stressed recently and I honestly think it is getting to you. Tomorrow, you should call in sick.” 

“Yeah.” Cor nodded. Ardyn was right. “And we should call the school tomorrow and tell them Prom is sick as well.” 

“Good idea.” Ardyn more than agreed, because that meant they would have a full day to try and find out what was bothering their son who still had not come out of his room since lunch.

* * *

Cor and Ardyn deeply regretted calling the school the following morning.

When Prom found out what they had done, he screamed at them telling them that he couldn’t afford to have time off and stormed out of the house and said he was staying at Somnus’s until they learnt to stop poking their noses into his business. Of course Ardyn followed their son and made sure that he actually went to Somnus’s house. Prompto was becoming a little unpredictable at the moment and Ardyn would not put it past him to go somewhere else. When they arrived, Ardyn asked his brother to keep an eye on him just to be safe. Somnus thought Ardyn was worrying over nothing; Prompto was a teenager after all and needed his own space on occasion. With that Somnus kicked Ardyn out of the house as he didn’t want any arguing under his roof if it could be helped. 

Ardyn didn’t go home straight away. He texted Cor and told him that Prom was safe and went for a walk around Insomnia. All the while he couldn’t help but think what would happen to the city he had always called home if one day the Niffs broke through the wall. Recently they really had been trying with all their might and it was putting so much strain on Regis. Oh Regis… his leg was getting worse each and every day. Just the other week, he and Somnus had seriously thought about getting Regis a wheelchair. It would do him the world of good, but he knew his nephew would refuse it. Ardyn was proud of him for sticking to his guns but sometimes, like right now, he couldn’t help but wonder if staying on his feet was worth it. Getting more rest would mean he would be stronger and that meant Insomnia and all the people in it would be safer for longer… Ardyn hated this. He hated it so much. He just prayed that the war was over before Noctis took the throne. He would ideally like it to be over and done with by tomorrow so he didn’t have to worry about his nephews, or Cor going out on the battlefield and then he could focus everything he had on the wellbeing of his son. It was fine though. Prom was safe with Somnus. 

When Ardyn finally got home, about 3 hours later, he went straight to his and Cor’s room. The stress was making him mentally exhausted and if he didn’t relax or calm down soon he was going to do something he deeply regretted. He pushed his bedroom door open and he had to shake his head when he saw his husband standing there wearing nothing but one of his baggy heavy trench coats. 

“Hey Ass Hat.” Cor smiled, winking at him. 

“Hey….” Ardyn blinked, debating whether or not to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. 

Cor walked over to Ardyn and slowly took his hat off his head before placing it on his own. “I was thinking... considering we are both stressed and we need to expel it somehow, and I really liked the idea of acting out your dream, I thought maybe we could do it now?” 

Ardyn grabbed Cor’s head and smashed his lips against his husbands viciously. When he felt Cor wrapped his arms around his waist, they fell onto the bed with Cor on top and Ardyn underneath, grabbing at his coat Cor was wearing so they were as close as possible to each other. Their heated kiss was practically all teeth and tongue and they only parted from each other when they started to strip Ardyn out of his many layers. 

It was exactly what they needed a good hard stress relieving fuck and some passion in their lives. 

Ardyn was still trembling in Cor’s hold as they both came down from their high. Ardyn kissed Cor’s very heated chest and smirked. “That is one fantasy I can tick off my bucket list.” 

That made Cor laugh out loud. “I don’t think you get to have a bucket list somehow.” 

“Don’t take the fun out of it.” 

“Sorry.” Cor muttered, waving his hand in front of his face. “Gods Ardyn! This coat is bloody hot.” 

“Well… why don’t you take it off.” Ardyn suggested, running his hand up and down his husband’s chest. 

“I will. I am sorry we need to go around to Somnus’s and see Prom. This may have helped us destress but I am still worried about him.” Cor said, sitting up with the sole purpose of getting changed. 

Ardyn sighed and copied his husband. Cor was right. They needed to make sure their sunbeam was okay before they did anything else today. 


End file.
